Beanine:one shot series
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Beanine one shot series. Possessive,dark,loving. This ship was made on the belief of mine that Jeanine and Beatrice really do care about each other but they are to shy to admit it to each other.


Beatrice was waking up in her bedroom in Abnegation. Her phone buzzed it was Jeanine Matthews. You could say that they were dating Beatrice is Jeanine mate they are bonded for life.

Hey baby how did you sleep JM

Good my mom almost took my phone BP

Yes its very un Abnegation for you to have a phone JM

I know oh I have to go todays the choosing ceremony BP

Beatrice got out of bed putting her phone in her bag and getting dressed.

It was a normal routine Mom makes breakfast oatmeal and toast.

"Are you ready?" Mom says

Caleb and i nod we walked out the door and we begin walking to the, Hub. 

We finally reach the Hub

We take our seats next to our parents.

I stand up to give someone my seat

I sit next to my mother she squeezes my hand hard. "You know we're you belong don't forget where your loyalties lie,Beatrice" my mother hissed in my ear. I cringed

Everyone claps Jeanine made a brief introduction and we all say

"faction before blood"

I was bored until Celeb was called. He stands up walking to the five faction bowls Marcus our leader hands him a knife and he doesn't hesitate to known were my brother belongs and he knows where I belong.

"ABNEGATION" Marcus says Celeb sits back down./p

"Beatrice Prior" Marcus calls me i walk to the stage I pick up the knife.

I didn't hesitate to pick my faction.

"ERUDITE!

Erudite claps Abnegation gasps

Whispers go through abnegation

I walk over to my new faction but not before meeting my parents eyes Father and Celeb nod at me my mother gives me a nasty look of you betrayed us.

when the ceremony was over

I watched the other factions leave I was walking when I felt someone grab me and put me up against the wall

"YOU BETRAYED US FOR THEM HOW DARE YOU I AM YOUR MOTHER! My mother yells in my face.

I don't care theres nothing you can do now"

Smack! My mom slapped me across the face

"you betrayed me after everything i've done for you this is how you repay me!" Mother roared at me.

I said nothing

"Natalie stop shes made her choice theres nothing we can do" dad says he hugged me" i've know Jeanine told me I love you"

dad whispers to me I nodded "go..go be with your new faction" my father says trying not cry

"Shell never be one of them and when you fail i'll say i told you so"mom said before she walks away.

I begin walking to Erudite there was a fence dividing it from the rest of the factions.

It opens there are 10 indicates and 8 faction born.

We all walk in we are greeted by a computer

" welcome to Erudite incites please follow the green lights to your new commendations"

We follow the lights i open the door there were beds and dressers by each of the beds. I chose one by the door a computer says rules

No cheating on any exams

No sleeping in the same bed with the opposite sex

Initiates are not allowed to talk about tests or exams or serums

The computer closes I was tired so I changed and layed down I fell asleep I was home I was free from my mom.

We woke up and had breakfast. We went to the huge library to read or discuss things to do with knowledge. "I heard that Jeanine Matthews is really strict about how we do on our exams"

"Oh ya I heard that her mate is really pretty and quite the looker"

"Shhh hush alexis we can't talk about Jeanine's mate" a faction born named ben said.

I was smiling "hey Beatrice" I look at Alex another faction born

"Yes"

"you know who requests your presence in her office"

Everyone ooooooo'd me

I walk up the stairs to the keypad I type in Jeanine's password to her office. I took around before typing it in 'purpleheartsgirl88'

The elevator opens and I step in

In a flash in Jeanine's office. She greets me with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. You wanted to see me?.

"Yes"

she presses her lips to mine "ok tell me I have to get back to the library"

"oh alright I heard what happened between you and your mom are you ok?"

I nod "I'm glad to hear that"

I couldn't respond because Jeanine wrapped her arms around me from behind and she pulls my shirt down my neck is bare. She starts to kiss my neck I tilt my head her grip tightens her teeth bite down her tongue going back and forth. After that she kisses me harder on the neck I make noises.

My legs start to give she catches me i'm put on her lap. One of her arms are around me the other stroking my hair

"I love you Beatrice"

"I love you to Jeanine" I said

She smiles putting her tips to mine again. It was rough and dominant.

I was home I was free from my evil mother. Im now free.


End file.
